ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Let The Bugs Bite
Don't Let The Bugs Bite is the second episode of Total Drama Omniverse. Plot of past scenes from last episode. Ben, voiceover: Last time on Total Drama Omniverse. The contestants got settled in to their rooms and their teams were decided. Because it’s there first time being here, we didn’t have much of a challenge, but having them eat the food here was pretty harsh, heh heh. See what the contestants are up to next, starting now! of plumber base. Camera pans into the plumber base, then into Ultra’s room where we see Ultra sleeping on his bed. A cockroach crawls on his face. Ultra: And…then…I said…oh…no…he…didn’t.. slowly wakes up as he realizes a cockroach is on his face. Ultra: Mom, that y-OH MY... pans out as it shows alien birds flocking away to Ultra’s scream. The scene cuts to Sci getting up off his bed. Sci: If those are what the alien chickens sound like in the morning, then I am going to need some earplugs… scene cuts to Ulti sleeping through the noise as cockroaches are forming a parade march on his back. Ben: Well, I was going to use the trumpet, but I’m sure that woke all of you up pretty well! camera zooms out to show Ben on the second floor. Ben: When you’re all ready, meet me in the kitchen for your first challenge! groans as he sits on his bed, getting his shoes on. Flame, in confession box: I’m pretty sure serving us goop for breakfast is illegal. Just my opinion. campers start to come out of the rooms. Swamp: I don’t think Ben is going to turn into Swampfire… Diamond: If anything, I think he should turn into Diamondhead. Just saying. comes out of his room with Toon. Sci: What do you think they’ll serve us this time? Toon: Probably chocolate. Sci: Chocolate? Toon: Chocolate octopus or something, of course. Sci: Agreed. and Sci go into the elevator. It shows ISM and Reo coming out of their rooms. ISM: Hey, have you seen Ulti? Reo: No, maybe he’s still getting changed… scene cuts to Ulti still sleeping on his bed. His door is left wide open as cockroaches pour out of the room in a gigantic wave. The scene switches to the kitchen. The contestants are lined up to get food on their tray. |} Ben: Hope you all had good sleep today, because today you’re going on your first challenge! Paper: And what’s our first challenge? Ben: You’ll find out soon enough, heh heh. Paper, in confession box: You know it’s already tough enough that we have to go to this camp and eat their disgusting food. Can’t they just tell us what the challenge is? is first in line. He goes up to Max behind the wall as he puts two pieces of bread together with an unknown black slime in the middle. Figy: Um, what the heck is that? Max: Breakfast. peels the bread up as he looks at the slime, disgusted. Figy, in confession box: Where do they get this stuff? walks over to a table and sits down. The slime crawls out of his sandwich and slides down the table and on the floor. Figy: Okay. Not eating that. comes to the hidden door and enters in the back room with Max. Ben: What’s for breakfast? Max: Eggs, bacon and ham. Ben: I just love to be the host on this show… chuckles with Max. Yopo: So what’s for breakfast again? looks over at Max to see him eating bacon and eggs. Max gets up and rushes over to him. Yopo: Was that- Max: Take your breakfast, eat it, and… Don’t. Tell. Anyone. puts the slime sandwich on his tray. Yopo: Can I have some eggs? Max: EAT YOUR BREAKFAST! runs away. Cheesy starts eating the sandwich, unaware of the slime. Cheesy: This is good. Wonder why there’s a crunch in there… contestants sitting next to him push their trays over to Cheesy and move away. Cheesy: You guys don’t want your breakfast? Swamp: Nope, all yours… Brandon: You know, I think I’ll pass on lunch too. takes another sandwich and bites into it. The slime drips out, then crawls off the table. Brandon, in confession box: Just one second, please… pukes to the side. Bry: Good thing I brought a chocolate bar with me! leans over to Bry. Bry, in confession box: After seeing this episode at the first screening, this part was cut…but let me just tell you, it got pretty tense when I showed everyone my chocolate bar. is emptying his breakfast at the garbage can. Tammar: Okay, where the heck is Ulti? scene becomes silent. ???: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! BUG INFESTATION! Toon: A what infestation? runs through the kitchen door. Ulti: A BUG INFESTATION! of cockroaches shoot out the door like a wave of water. Everyone starts screaming. Ben: Heh heh. Had enough, guys? shakes their heads. Ben: Alrighty then! becomes Diamond Head and forms a gigantic diamond hand out of the ground, pushing the bugs out of the room. Diamond: Yes! Diamond Head! Swamp, in confession box: Are you…are you kidding me?! Ben: If you haven’t already caught on with the bugs in your pillows, disgusting crawly slime for lunch, and this big bug infestation, your challenge will be to survive on the planet Turrawuste, a planet known for its bugs. What you will do is yet to be decided. Hope you all are energized, because the shuttle there leaves in ONE HOUR! Speedy, in confession box: I hate this camp…so…so…much… leaves the kitchen as everyone throws away their breakfast. Ulti is the only one lined up near Max’s window getting breakfast. Max: Since you missed out on breakfast, we’re giving you the deluxe plate. gives Ulti a huge burger of the bug slime. Ulti: Looks good! Max, in confession box: Heh heh heh…wait, he’s serious? and Tyran are running around in the space shuttle when Ben opens up the door. They go to the corner, hiding in the shadows when Ben throws his luggage inside and leaves. Omni and Tyran leave the shuttle and run away. Dark runs up to Ben. |} Dark: So, what exactly are the bugs like on this planet? Ben: Let’s just say…it’s not the quality. It’s the quantity. Heh heh heh… [Dark runs up to his room and reaches for the bug spray. He looks at it and it shows a tiny mosquito. Dark: I’m going to need A LOT more bug spray… starts spraying himself with the bug spray. The scene cuts back to Ulti finishing off his sandwich. Ulti: That was tasty, I hope I could have another- throws up on the table. Max: Probably the salt… scene switches to the contestants entering the shuttle. Jack: So, how fast does this ship go through space? Pilot: About five thousand miles per hour. scene cuts to Ermac getting in the shuttle with Ultra. Ultra squeezes in with Ermac. Ermac: Move over… Ultra: I can’t, there’s no room! Max: Why are they putting us in such a cramped shuttle? Ermac: At this point, nothing surprises me. scene cuts to Lego getting pushed in by the plumbers. Lego: I CAN’T FIT! Ben: PUSH HIM IN! plumbers shove him in the front and shut the door on his foot. Lego: OW! the passenger seat, Ben gives a thumb up to the plumbers in the plumber’s base. Two of the plumbers push the shuttle out the plumber’s base, and soon after it blasts off into space. Ben: TURN THE SPEED DOWN A BIT! EVEN FOR ME, IT’S A BIT...Okay, that’s good! tries to squeeze by Benatic. Benatic: Your foot is in my face! Sci: Oops… bends it, putting his knee in Diamond’s face. Diamond: OW! Sci: Sorry… extends it, kicking Lego in the gut. Lego: UGH! Sci: Sorry-no wait, I meant that. Lego: What? Sci: Kidding. scene cuts to the shuttle landing on Turrawuste. Ben: Okay. I’m going to open the door in three…two…one… pries the door open, and all the contestants pile out the shuttle, landing on top of each other. Bry: OW! You did that on purpose, didn’t you? Ben: Maybe. NOW GET UP, ALL OF YOU! contestants get up from the ground, rubbing their backs. Ben: Now, I will announce your first challenge. cracks his back. Toon: Well don’t keep us waiting… Ben: We have placed two big bug jars with lids to the side of them. Your first challenge is that you have to lead the Dasypodidae, or alien bugs in the bug jars. Whichever team puts them in first with the lid on wins. If you back away from the bugs or scream, your trip back will be with the Dasypodidae. Zon: FIRST challenge? Ben: Yep! Our second challenge…well, we’ll get to that later. Paper: Where are we going to find the bugs? Ben: We’ve picked a starting area that the bugs will most likely appear. The sound of my whistle will make them come out of ground. scene cuts to the middle of a desert like area. The two teams, the Ultimate Warriors and The Omni Heroes are separated by a yard. There is a line in between the two teams with two dirt holes in front of them. Ben: Now on the sound of the whistle, you must bring the bugs to the bug jars, which we placed seven blocks away from the starting point. Charbel: How are we going to make them move? Ben: That’s for you and your team to decide. grabs the whistle. Ben: ON YOUR MARK, GET SET…GO! whistles, making the alien bugs come out of the holes on each side. Speedy: AGH!!! points to the shuttle. Speedy sighs and walks over to the shuttle. Speedy, in confession box: Well, it’s better than having to do the mission. Brandon: Dang it, Speedy… Ultra: So how are we going to get them to move? Ulti: Um…here, buggy buggies…here bugs! Good bugs! scene switches to the Omni Heroes. Toon: Anyone know how to get these things to move? Jack: Well…is anyone a whatever they’re called whisperer here? team becomes silent. Jack: Nothing? No? Okay, I got nothing. Sci: What if we try and scare them away? Reo: With what? Sci: Maybe…fire! Bry: What are we going to create the fire with? takes a lighter from his pocket. The team grins at Sci. The camera then cuts back to the Ultimate Warriors. Tammar: What if we pick them up and drag them over to the bug jar? Paper: Worth a shot… takes a big pile of the bugs and starts running with them. The team starts cheering, as the camera cuts back to the Omni Heroes. Toon: They’re getting ahead! Sci: Not yet. takes the lighter and puts it on the ground, right behind the bug hole. The bugs start screaming and run right ahead in the direction of the bug jar. Kross: YES! takes the lighter with fire on top and starts chasing the bugs with it. Tammar runs ahead and kicks dust at Sci. Sci: AGH! WATCH IT! backs up, wiping his eyes. The bugs start moving ahead of him, making him grin. He runs to the bugs and makes them keep running. Sci: You want to play it that way? takes the lighter and blows the fire at Tammar. Tammar yells and runs to the side, running away from the fire. Sci laughs and keeps running with the bugs. Tammar: NO! alien bugs start spilling out of his hand. He tries to scoop them back up, but they keep running off. Sci: Later! Cheesy: GO SCI! Sci: I CAN SEE THE JAR! starts running even faster when the fire stops working. Sci stops and tries to turn on the lighter. Sci: What the-the lighter’s not working! scoops up all the bugs with his hands and starts running again. Sci looks at Tammar, worrying, and keeps trying to ignite the fire. Tammar passes by Sci and waves, making The Ultimate Warriors cheer. Sci: Forget the lighter! picks up the bugs and starts running with them in his hand. Ben: Man, this is a tough race! Who’s going to win?! starts breathing heavily as Tammar jolts ahead of him. Sci: He’s too far ahead…I’m not going to win this… reaches for his pocket and pulls out Bry’s chocolate bar. Sci: Bry’s chocolate bar! Here, bugs, go fetch! chucks the chocolate bar at the finish line and the alien bugs speed out of his hand, running after the chocolate bar. The bugs speed after the chocolate bar, going past Tammar and into the bug jar. The Omni Heroes cheer. Sci: YES! Ben: And Sci, is the winner of the first challenge! scene cuts to the two teams at both bug jars. tries closing the lid on the jar, but it won’t close. Dark: The lid won’t close on the jar! Flame: It looks like there’s supposed to be some kind of key. Bry: Where would we get the key? walks over to the Omni Heroes. Ben: And that, is your second challenge. holds the keys to both lids for both jars. Ben: I hold the keys for both two teams’ jars. Your challenge will be to get them. Ultra: And how is that a challenge if you’re holding both our keys? Ben: Gosh, you people speak too soon! in the air drop two gigantic cages, with one Dravek, a large red alien worm with a circular mouth ringed with teeth each. Ben: I am going to feed these creatures these keys, and your job is to climb inside of them, and get the keys. Whoever gets the keys and locks the lid first wins for their team. Ermac: We have to climb INSIDE those things?! Ben: Heh heh…yep! scene cuts to the two teams set in front of each cage. Ben: On the count of three, I will open the doors of these cages. One…two…three! opens the door for one cage as a plumber opens the door for the other one. Brandon, in confession box: This challenge is SUICIDE! THEY’RE ASKING US TO GET EATEN ''WILLINGLY! '' scene cuts to the Ultimate Warriors. Charbel: So who is getting in? contestants back away from Charbel. Charbel: Okay…well, here goes… runs up to the Dravek, climbs up its back and struggles to stay on its head. Charbel: This stupid worm won’t stop move- gets thrown off the worm’s head and onto its back. Charbel: Agh! scene cuts to the Omni Heroes. Jack: So who’s going to do it? Kross: I guess I will. runs up to it and starts climbing on its back. The Dravek starts shaking back and forth, making Kross lose balance and slide downwards. Charbel climbs up its head again, and crawls towards its mouth. He leaps in with his hands tucked on the edges of its upper lip, and makes it inside. Ultimate Warriors: Go Charbel! sees the key on its tongue. The tongue flips up, making the key slide down its throat. Charbel: Aw man! slides down its throat after the key. Meanwhile, Kross manages to get on the other Dravek’s head. Kross: This is insane! Ben: Heh heh… Dravek flips back, causing Kross to launch forward in the air. Kross grabs onto its lower tooth and rips it off causing the Dravek to scream. Kross uses the tooth to climb in to the mouth and into the tongue. He looks up and finds the key sticking out of the left Tonsil. He leaps up, grabs onto the key, but then falls down its throat. Kross: GAH! scene changes back to Charbel. Charbel is in the stomach as he grabs the key and starts to climb back up the throat. Two dark figures are seen pouncing in the stomach, then scuttle away into the shadows. Charbel: This is so crazy… scene cuts to Kross. Kross uses the tooth to stick into the throat, and then starts to climb back up. He reaches the tongue, then slides out the mouth. Kross: I GOT THE KEY! Omni Heroes: YEAH KROSS! shuts the lid on the jar and locks it with the key. Charbel climbs out of the Dravek’s mouth afterwards and lands on the ground face forwards. Charbel: Ow… Ben: And it is official, Omni Heroes has won the challenge! scene cuts to all the contestants heading back to the shuttle. Max: Wait, Ben, what happens to Speedy again? Ben: Oh, nothing much. She’ll just be taking ''another ''ride. Heh heh… scene cuts to a jar full of the alien bugs with Speedy inside of it. The jar is chained to the shuttle, flying through space. Speedy: GET ME OUT OF HERE! is banging on the jar with her fists. Ben grins in the pilot seat and heads back to the Plumber Base. The shuttle lands back at the plumber base, and all the contestants pile out of it. They head back to the main lobby. |} Ben: Omni Heroes, head to the showers, you’re all safe for today, voting wise. Especially you, Kross. Heh heh. And you, Ultimate Warriors, I’ll see you at the Airlock of Shame to see who you all decided to vote out today. Omni Heroes head up the elevator as the Ultimate Warriors head towards the Airlock of Shame. Meanwhile, the bug jar comes in as the plumbers open the lid. Speedy slides out, standing up. Speedy: That…was…so…gross… Ben: Because of all you had to deal with today, I’m giving you FIVE minutes to take a shower. Now get in the shower quick, before I change my mind. Once you’re done, go to the Airlock of Shame. runs to the showers as bugs fly off of her back. Ben laughs. Speedy: It’s not funny! Ben: Kind of is. Well, we’ll see you next time, where you’ll see another day of extremely dangerous and hilarious challenges, and the decision of who in the Ultimate Warriors gets voted off…only on TOTAL. DRAMA. OMNIVERSE! Voting Vote here for who gets voted off in the next ep! Category:Episodes